Tails's time with Zeena
by mdevaughnc
Summary: Tails has been captured by the Zeti, and Zeena's been charged with watching him. She decides to take advantage of this situation and have some fun with the fox boy.


"Hmhmhmm." Zeena hummed as tended to her nails. It took hours out of her day, but such was the price of beauty. She wouldn't allow herself to look anything less than perfect. Especially because today she had company to entertain.

"HMMMPH!" Tails screamed. Or at least he tried to, if not for the ballgag in his mouth. The poor fox was tied to a table in the Zeti's headquarters. Each Limb restrained to a corner with white rope. The deadly six covered his mouth but left his eyes open. Tails guessed it was so he could see whatever was going to happen to him.

"Oh? Wanna say something?" Zeena hopped off her stool. Her hips swayed like a clock pendulum as she swayed to the table. Tails eyes were glued to those hips. Dangerous situation or not, he couldn't deny the allure pouring from Zeena. Not quite the level of Rouge but very intense.

Zeena walked to the center of the table. She bent over and ran a finger over his furry chest, earning a "HMMPH" in response. Zeena felt his chest rise and fall. She noticed that it was slow and steady. _He's not scared_, she thought. _Guess I need to give him something to fear_.

Zeena back up from the table and turned around. Tails blinked in confusion. What's she doing? I thought she was going to talk to me, maybe taught me. She doesn't seem too bright so I might be able to talk my way out…

"OOOH!" Tails groaned as Zeena dropped her butt down on Tails's chest. "HMMMPH! HMMPH!"

"What? You want me to do it again? Sure thing, cutie" Zeena beamed as she backed up from the table again. She walked a few feet forward and then shuffled backwards. Once she got to the table, Zeena jumped and on Tail's chest.

"OOOH! MMMM!"

"I know right. It is fun. I do it to Zomom every weekend." Zeena bounced on Tails's chest, closing her eyes and listening to *smack of her butt hitting him. "You're not as bouncy as Zomom but you'll do"

Tails groaned out over the bouncing, but he stopped when he began to drool. So he took the bouncing in silence. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of hearing him grimace.

"Aw, you're gonna be a tough guy now huh? Zomom was like that at first. Wanna know how I broke him?" Zeena hoped of the table and swayed to closet on the back wall. She opened the door and looked at box on the top shelf labeled "For fun". She picked up the box and walked out of the closet, shutting the door with her hip. Zeena places the box on the table and pulls out three square patches, two larger black ones and smaller red one. Zeena places on the black patches on each of her hips, giving said a giddy shake. Grinning at Tails's confused expression as takes the red patch and places it… on Tails crotch.

"HMMMPH! HMMMPH!" Tails thrashes as Zeena slaps the patch on. She gives it a soft pat, grinning harder as Tails keeps trying to shake it off.

"Well, looks like you lost your nerve pretty quickly. You don't even know what my little toy does. But trust me, you won't ever forget it."

_But I do know what those are!_, Tails shouted in his mind. _They're kinetic energy transference patches. The black patches converts the kinetic energy from movement into electricity and send the current to the red patch. The patch on my…my…. _"HMMMMPH" Tails bellowed out, struggling as hard as could to escape.

"I could explain what's about to happen you, fox boy, but I believe it's better to show you" Zeena told Tails as walked over to Tails's head. Her movements were slow and careful, making sure to keep her hips still. Tails couldn't stop shaking as he watched Zeena approach him. She gave Tails one last smile as she turned around. And Tails was once again transfixed on Zeena's body. His vision locked on Zeena's massive rear. Her tight rump bulged out of her black pants like dough rising out of a container. Tails recalled how her butt bounced on top of him. So big but so soft. A luscious cushion rubbing on his chest. Tails tried to keep these lusty thoughts in his mind, to distract him from what he knew was coming.

Zeena turned around and saw Tails's gaze on her ass. She gave one last smirk as she turned forward and cocked out her left hip.

***bzzzt!* **"MMMMMPh!" Tails recoiled from the jolt to his crotch

Zeena's grin turned from cheeky to sadistic as she cocked out her right hip. ***bzzzt!* ** "MMMMMPh!"

"Don't freak out yet. We're just warming up" Zeena popped out her left hip ***bzzzt!* **, then right ***bzzzt!***, left ***bzzzt!*, **right ***bzzzt!*, ** left and right quickly ***bzzzt!* *bzzzt!***

"MMM! MMM! MM!" Tails eyes bulged out as he screamed. He was starting to drool again, but the pain in his crotch was taking his attention

"I think that's enough of a warm up. Time for some real fun" Zeena told Tails she walked back to the box, making sure to ***bzzzt!* **sway ***bzzzt!* **her ***bzzzt!* **hips as walked. She bent over, making sure her ass was right in Tails's face, as she pulled out a light green hula hoop.

"I don't why Eggman had this with him but I glad he left it here. Now I play with you and exercise at the same time. Now for one last adjustment." Zeena leaned over Tails and pulled out his ballgag with a wet ***pop!***

***gasp!* **"Please… Please don't" Tails pleaded. "Enough already. I give. I won't try to struggle anymore. Just please don't do this."

"I know you won't struggle anymore.You'll be lucky if you can walk again. Try not to pass out too quickly."

Before Tails could belt out another plea, Zeena took the hoop around her waist and let it spin. The green rolled around her hips as she swayed them in a circle. Zeena closed her eyes and focused on keeping the hoop swinging. Her record was 30 minutes but she was confident she could break it. Especially because the longer her hips swung, the longer she could enjoy those lovely sounds.

***bzzzzzzzzzzzt!* **Thezap was no a constant stream of electricity straight to Tail's crotch.

"AAAAAA!" Tails roared. He didn't struggle any longer. He just screamed and screamed as jolt another jolt poured into his privates. No words, just screams. Zeena bent her head back and ran her finger through her hair at the sound.

"Keep it up Baby! Don't stop!" Zeena yelled, shaking her hips faster. She kept going to the background of Tail's screams. As fate would have, she broke her record.

Sonic raced through the halls of Eggman's base, making sure to search every room. He forgot to question Zavok before knocking him of that metal dragon, so now he had to search the entire base for Tails. Assuming Tails was even here and not hidden. It didn't matter, Sonic kept running. Tails was going to be rescued, even if Sonic had to look across the entire Lost Hex if need be. He blurred from room to room, doubt setting in, before he came to lone room that smelled like burn fur. Fox Fur.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed as he saw Tails Tied to some table. He was unconscious but he didn't look hurt. He had some weird red thing over his lap, smoke rising from. Sonic placed any questions he had in the back of his mind as swiftly untied Tails. In his haste, Sonic ran over a piece of paper. It appeared to something written on it, with a kiss mark at the end. Sonic picked up the paper and ran it aloud:

"Had a fabulous time with you Foxxy. So much better than that stupid glutton. If you ever wanna go a second round, and I'm sure you do, look me up.

Your Lover, Zeena"


End file.
